Page 27
by kimsangraa
Summary: Satu halaman di buku diary Baekhyun yang rahasia./"...Apa hyung pacaran dengan Kris-sunbae?"/"OH SEHUUUUUN!" amuknya murka./Well, ficlet of Sehun-Baekhyun. HunBaek. Crack-pair. DLDR please.


**Page 27**

Cast : **Oh Sehun - Byun Baekhyun**, dll~

Annyong~~

Yups, ini HunBaek. Alasan saya bikin ini ada di bawah. Oke, hope you enjoy.

*.*.*

Happy reading, lho!

*.*.*

Sehun sudah melihat halaman itu. Jadi ketika Baekhyun tengah menggumam sebal sembari menyembunyikan buku hariannya, Sehun tersenyum tulus. Ia juga menyukai Baekhyun, kok. Bahkan ia mencintai Baekhyun. Dan Sehun yakin, rencananya untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain dan me'nembak'nya di sana pasti berjalan lancar. Sangat lancar.

Dan keduanya akan bahagia.

* * *

"Bacon!"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata menyipit. Bukan karena matanya memang sipit, tapi kali ini karena ia tidak suka. Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun yang mampu mengusik ketenangannya saat Baekhyun sedang masuk dalam dunia imajinasi ketika membaca novel. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, Sehun!" katanya setengah berteriak.

Sehun hanya memasang cengiran andalannya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Karena ini liburan, maka murid lain di asrama mereka sedang pulang ke rumah masing-masing—kecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun dan beberapa yang lain, rumah mereka berdua yang sama-sama berada di Mokpo membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam diri di asrama mereka.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan 'Bacon'? Itukan julukan yang diberikan padamu dari siswa lainnya?" kata Sehun, tangannya mengambil rubik di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Iya, tapi… kenapa kau juga ikut memanggilku seperti itu? Rasanya agak aneh," gumam Baekhyun sambil menekuri lagi tulisan di novel yang dibacanya. Sehun menggeleng-geleng seraya mengutak-atik rubik itu dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak kok. Menurutku 'Bacon' cocok kok denganmu. Jadi panggil aku 'Odult' ya!" lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan di depan Baekhyun itu menaruh rubik yang sudah jadi dengan hentakan tegas. Baekhyun melirik sedikit dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Odult', bodoh? Kau juga ingin punya julukan yang sama denganku? Apa julukan 'anak bule', 'si tampan', 'si kecil yang lucu', 'Hunie-honey', dan lainnya belum cukup untukmu, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, kali ini lelaki bermata sipit itu menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar, lalu merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di tempat tidur. Sehun menggeleng.

"Julukan itu tidak cocok untukku, Baekhyunie-hyung! Maksudku, aku memang tampan, aku memang kelihatan seperti bule, aku memang lucu, dan—tunggu, aku tidak suka dipanggil 'honey'—dan aku merasa aneh dengan julukan seperti itu!"

Sehun duduk di sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil. "Begitu pula denganku yang merasa aneh saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bacon'." ujar Baekhyun pelan, dan Sehun menggeleng-geleng sambil mulai menyurukkan badannya ke _bedcover _berwarna biru milik Baekhyun.

"Itu lucu, Byun~Baek~Hyun!" balas Sehun, seraya menekankan tiga suku nama Baekhyun dengan intonasi centil—seperti yang biasa dilakukan 'fans-tidak-resmi' mereka berdua. "Itu lucu, itu lucu, itu lucu, itu lucuuuu dan aku sukaaaaa!" pekik Sehun. Baekhyun melempar kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, Sehun bodoh. Aku tidak mau berdebat tentangmu hanya karena masalah julukan. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang!" kata Baekhyun.

Hening sejenak.

"… kau tidak berencana untuk mati, kan?" jawab Sehun sambil mengintip lewat celah bantal yang masih menutupi kepalanya. Baekhyun mengambil bantal itu dari kepala Sehun dan menendang kaki lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "AH! Sakit hyung! Tunggu—tunggu! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu!"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun galak. Sebenarnya wajah lelaki itu biasa saja—malah terkesan imut dengan mata melebarnya. Intonasi dan penekanan kata 'apa' itulah yang membuat Sehun agak mengerut. Padahal setelah ini ia akan menanyakan hal yang termasuk pribadi bagi keduanya.

"…Apa hyung pacaran dengan Kris-sunbae?"

Mungkin saking 'seram'nya Kris, maka tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab kecuali beberapa teman dekatnya. Karena Baekhyun teman sekamar Kris, maka Baekhyun sudah kenal karakteristik Kris. Dan ia pun berani memanggil Kris dengan panggilan akrab. Disamping itu, mereka adalah saudara walaupun bukan sedarah.

Dan pertanyaan Sehun membuat hening merasuki tempat itu. Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan _sangat datar_, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Iya, aku pacaran dengan Kris."

"APA—" Sehun nyaris berteriak sebelum Baekhyun memotong pekikannya.

"Aku bercanda." jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan ekspresi _sama datarnya_. Sehun diam dengan mulut melongo.

"Tapi—" nyalinya menciut drastis ketika dilihatnya aura hitam di belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk.

"Sehun bodooooooooh! Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan Kris ketika ia sudah punya orang lain, hah?! Kau pikir aku murahan?! Hah?! Hah?! Sehun bodooooooooohh!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli Sehun dengan bantalnya lagi.

"Ampun, Baekhyunie-hyung! Ampuuunnnn! Iya, Sehun bodooooh, iya! Ampuuun!" jerit Sehun yang tersiksa di bawah amukan Baekhyun. Sungguh, demi apapun Sehun lupa kalau Kris sudah jaian dengan orang lain—entah siapa—seminggu yang lalu. Bukan salah Sehun juga—salahkan Kris yang sering gonta-ganti pacar dan membuat Sehun lupa.

"Iya, Sehun memang bodoh! Oh Sehun, kau—"

**Tok tok tok~!**

Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh serempak.

"Byun~Baek~Hyun! Oh~Se~Hun~! Jangan berisik~! Ini jam tidur siang~!"

Semua anak di asrama SM jelas tahu suara siapa itu. Jung Jessica—guru matematika mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin guru matematika berkeliaran di area kamar-kamar siswa di saat tidak ada acara khusus seperti razia? Toh kalau razia juga bagian kesiswaan yang akan berkeliaran. Baekhyun turun dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu dengan keheranan, lalu membukanya.

Jessica sedang berdiri dengan bersilang tangan.

"Selamat siang, sonsaengnim sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Jessica dengan gayanya yang khas menjelaskan.

"Aku mau memberitahu pesan pada Huang Zitao-ie kalau kakaknya ingin bertemu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya lewat pengeras suara karena sedang rusak. Huuuu~h, menyusahkan saja! Kau dengan Sehun sedang apa?"

"Eh—eum, sedang tebak-tebakan tentang pelajaran, Jung-sonsaengnim. Hehe." jawab Baekhyun seraya memberikan cengiran canggung, dan Jessica menjerit kecil. Yah—pelajaran 'mengajari Sehun agar tidak seenaknya'.

"Aaa~h, kau rajin sekali! Tapi jangan mengatai Sehun bodoh karena ia salah satu murid terpintar dipelajaranku, oke?" kata Jessica, sambil memencet pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Ne, Jung-sonsaengnim, algesseumnida." katanya, masih dengan cengiran canggung, dan Jessica berlalu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dengan pelan. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Sehun tertawa-tawa di atas kasurnya—sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil. Buku kecil itu berwarna hijau dan covernya berupa gambar sketsa wajah Baekhyun.

Oh tidak.

Oh tidak tidak.

Oh tidak tidak tidak.

"OH SEHUUUUNN!" amuknya murka. Langkahnya cepat menuju kasur dan merebut buku itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Baekhyun suka menulis sebuah buku harian! Ahahahahaha~ahahah~hahahahahah~" tawanya belum berhenti, dan Baekhyun memukuli tubuh Sehun dengan keras.

"Diam, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak melihat halaman yang aneh bukan?!" teriak Baekhyun, hampir di samping telinga Sehun. Sehun menggeleng sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Tidak, hehehehe. Yang kulihat hanya tulisan biasa, aku tidak melihat halaman aneh sekalipun~" jawab Sehun, dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyadari kecerobohannya meninggalkan buku harian di bawah bantal. Masih wajar kan kalau seorang lelaki menulis buku harian? Dan Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

Kenapa Sehun begitu menyebalkan? Padahal di covernya sudah ditulisi '_private_'. Tapi yang membuatnya gugup bukan isi keseluruhan buku itu, tetapi hanya satu halaman—halaman 27 yang istimewa baginya.

.

.

**Page 27**

Annyong, _diary_

Aku kembali lagi di sini, **Byun Baekhyun**

Aku hendak menuliskan sebuah kata sederhana,

dan kalian mau tahu kenapa aku menulisnya di halaman ini?

Karena 12+04+06+05 adalah 27

Yah, 06-05 adalah ulang tahunku,

dan 12-04 adalah ulang tahunnya.

Dan aku merasa amat senang, entahlah kenapa. Ya, ya, ya aku tahu aku terlihat feminin.

Ini gila… asdfghjkl…

tapi…

AH! Aku malu sekali…

Baiklah, hanya untuk sekali ini…

…

**Saranghaeyo, Oh Sehun**

.

.

**END**

**.**

* * *

**Author's babbling :**

AKHIRNYA END JUGA!

Mengenai Exo, dulu saya pernah bilang, 'kalo comeback ngecewain, aku bakal bikin ff HunBaek', soalnya saya gk suka crackpair-nya ChanBaek. Dan…_**jengjengjengjeng**_…ketika saya tau Kai [bias saya selain Chanyeol] nyium pipi ceweknya ituu…aaaaa **kecewa** berattt…itu baru pipi, gimana kalo bibir? Bakal bunuh diri saya-_-…Uh-oh.

But at last, saya gk begitu kecewa soalnya lagu-lagu mereka semua bagus buanget, big-big-big thanks to SM!

And because it's HunBaek, saya nggak nulis apapun tentang Chanyeol/Luhan.

Dan saya nggak tau kenapa bisa jadi '27', itu Demi Tuhan tanggal ulang tahunnya Yeoyeol-ku sayannnggg! Aaaaaaa **big sorry** to **sonewbamin**. Khilaf(?). And… For **NamRaein**, are you satisfied? -_,-. Joha? Cha, just give me comment and doragaaaa! -_-

Dan saya senenggg bangettt BaekYeol finally backkkk! Ah, my OTP, I love you~ 3 *langsung jadi chanbaek hardcore shipper lagi*

Tunggu, ada rumor Sehun mau ikut WGM ya? Well, staff, are you sure you wanna be at death's door?-_- Udah ah, panjang banget curhatnya-_-.

For other, give me comment, maybe? :D


End file.
